Conventionally, an electrically powered vehicle such as an electric automobile, a hybrid automobile, and a fuel cell automobile, configured to allow generation of a vehicle driving force by an electric motor, has a configuration equipped with two types of power storage devices including a power storage device (for example, a main battery) storing electric power for driving the electric motor, and a power storage device (for example, an auxiliary machine battery) for driving a low-voltage auxiliary machine. This is because there is a significant difference between an output voltage suitable for driving a traction motor and a rated voltage for an auxiliary machine such as a headlight and air conditioning equipment or for control equipment such as an electric control unit (ECU).
In such a configuration, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-104106 (PTD 1), generally, a voltage converter (DC/DC converter) lowers the output voltage of a main battery, and then the output voltage of the DC/DC converter is supplied to an auxiliary machine and an auxiliary machine battery.
This PTD 1 discloses a power supplying device including a power converter converting high-voltage direct current power outputted from a power generating device into low-voltage direct current power, and a battery and an electric load supplied with the electric power converted by the power converter. The power supplying device is provided with a first breaker and a second breaker respectively between the power generating device and an input-side line of the power converter and between an output-side line of the power converter and the battery. According to PTD 1, when an earth faulting or an open circuit failure occurs in the power converter, the first breaker and the second breaker perform breaking operation.